You are my Reality
by MyOwnUniqueWorld
Summary: "He's living in an unreal world. Everything around him was fake, including his families and friends. Everything happens in his life was planned out. He doesn't even have a choice of his own, for how to live his life. Yes, he's famous all over the world, he's a star but he doesn't even know it. Sometimes, when you looked at him for long you'll see, he's more like a lonely prisoner"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My apologies for the wrong grammars, punctuation, spellings etc. English is not my language.

Disclaimer: I own not either Bleach or the plot of this fic.

Title: You are my Reality.

Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is the unsuspecting star of BLEACH, a reality television program which is broadcast live around the clock and across the globe. His entire life has taken place within a giant dome, fashioned to create the town of Karakura, and equipped with thousands of cameras to monitor all aspects of Ichigo's life. All of Karakura town residents are actors, either acting out a script or repeating lines fed to them by the show's creator and executive producer, Tite Kubo, who seeks to capture Ichigo's real emotion and human behavior. But everything changes when Ichigo meets Kuchiki Rukia and for the attraction he feels toward the petite woman that was not included on Kubo's plan.

Rating: T — minor curses and suggestive contents.

Genre: Romance, drama , humor

* * *

Kubo Tite gave a warming smile at the little babies that was lined up on their little beds in the nursery section. This is the day he'll choose the main protagonist of his new television show, that he created and will be directed himself.

Kubo remembered when the night he convinced the producers about this idea of his. At first the producers didn't want to produce to a such crazy idea of a show but when Kubo explained further, well you can say that he had them amaze.

Where do you hear of a supernatural slash action slash adventure reality show? Answer: No.

But that was before. Because Japan's most infamous Author, Director and Producer Kubo Tite had done it. The cast already chosen. The gigantic dome that cost more than fifty million is done and the fictional town inside of it looked real enough for the eye to see. It should have, since this town is going to be the home of the luckiest little baby boy Kubo was about to choose.

Carefully he looked at the wailing orphan babies and studied them closely. One by one, every little detail, there should not be any mistake because his show depends on it. Ratings and sponsors that's all what matters in the entertainment Industry.

At last, Mr. Kubo stopped at the last row and found this little boy, the only silent one. The little baby boy with the unusual orange hair and sucking his little thumb as he peacefully slept. Kubo smiled and touched the infant's cheek and he thought to himself.

I have found my star.

* * *

{ 15 years later .. }

"Annnd now we're back with an awesome surprise for you viewers! Our next guest for tonight is no other than the Primetime Princess herself — Inoue Orihime!"

A woman wearing a nice blue dress that hugged every part of her body, walked from the backstage onto the middle waving at the screaming audience in the studio. Her long auburn hair swaying with her every move. She sat down on the brown colored couch beside the over excited male host who was practically swooning over her.

 **Host** : Oh my god! I can't believe you're in my show right now.

 **Inoue** : *smiles sweetly* aww thank you for having me here..

 **Host** : *pleasure sigh with hearts all over his eyes* then *clears throat* Okay, Inoue-chan I heard that you have a great news for us tonight. Hehe *glances at the audience* I wonder what it is?

 **Inoue** : Yes. I will announce tonight that I am officially — I can't even believe it myself, one of the main character in Bleach!

The audience started cheering and screaming Inoue's name, including the male host.

Host: Oh my gossssshhhh! This is great news people! One of our favorite celebrity being casted as a main character in the infamous! Bleach! Sugoi! *turns to look at Inoue* Tell me Inoue-chan, what do you feel now? Shocked? Excited?

Inoue: *giggles* Oh I am very shocked and excited at the same time. I mean I just found out about it this morning when my manager called me that Kubo-sensei picked me himself! *hand to heart* Imagine my surprise.

Host: Another wow! It's like a dream come true to be a part of Bleach isn't it?

Inoue: It is a dream come true for me *sighs* Since I was a little girl I've been dying to be part of that show. That's why I auditioned when I was ten for that minor role in Bleach Remember that?

Host: I do remember Inoue-chan! You were that little girl crying over her brother's dead body at the Kurosaki clinic. *wipes invisible tear* that was a very soulful acting, you melted the hearts of the televiewers all over the world!

Inoue: Oh thank you! *blushes* it was my first time acting in front of the camera. I thought I wasn't any good.

Host: No, no! You were amazing! *looks at the audience* isn't she?

Audience: Yes! You're the best Orihime!

Inoue: awww, thank you guys..

Host: When you said that this was a dream come true to you, I can't help but wonder why?

Inoue: Oh! hehe, actually its a very long story.

Host: *laughs* well we can stay here all night to hear it.

Inoue: *giggles* It started when I was in 3rd grade, I was very sad because my pet dog died that day —

Host and audience: awwwww

Inoue: — I was crying, my mom trying her best to soothe me and she turned on the TV. That's when I saw him for the first time.

Host: *gasp* who?

Inoue: *blushes* Kurosaki Ichigo.

Host: oh! The young Ichigo back then.

Inoue: yes.. even before he was certainly dreamy and gorgeous *dreamy eyes*

Host: oooooh I think you have a crush on the famous star!

Inoue: *blushing while giggling* I think it's time for me to conf—

.

.

Rukia turned off the TV with a loud sigh. Again with the 'Bleach' show. Is there any good show on air these days? It's about Bleach here bleach that so freaking annoying!

You might think she's stupid for not liking that Damn show, well whatever people thinks about it she doesn't even care anyway. If she's the only one hater of the show existed, then she's proud of it!

Rukia's train of thought was cut off when the TV was turned on again by her mother, Hisana.

"Why did you turn it off? Bleach is coming on air again in a few minutes."

Another groan came out. "Mom, not you too."

"Why is it that you hate this show so much. Look." Hisana gestured towards the TV where the characters are eating dinner. "It's a reality show without scripts and all that. Not the fake one you could watch at the other channel."

Rukia slumped back on the couch and stared at the orange haired guy in the TV arguing with his 'father'. "You know mom, I kinda feel sorry for him." She said after a few minutes in a soft voice.

"Why?" Hisana asked not taking her eyes on the TV, clearly enjoying the quarrel or more like a wrestling match of the father and son.

"Because.." She looks away, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "He's living in an unreal world. Everything around him was fake, including his families and friends. Everything happens in his life was planned out. He doesn't even have a choice of his own, for how to live his life. Yes, he's famous all over the world, he's a star but he doesn't even know it. Sometimes, when you looked at him for long you'll see, he's more like a lonely prisoner inside his false world.

* * *

A/N: The plot in this fic was from the movie "The Truman Show" and the summary as well. Google it if your curious. I just want to write that it was Kubo's idea for Ichigo marrying Inoue, not Ichigo's. But what would happen if he's given a chance to choose?

[English is not my language. Constructive Critism are welcome. Flames are not. The number of review doesn't matter , what matter is what you people think about the story.]

Have any requests? Questions? or suggestions? Hate it? or Love it? Tell me in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My apologies for the wrong grammars, punctuation, spellings etc. English is not my language.

Disclaimer: I own not either Bleach or the plot of this fic.

Title: You are my Reality.

Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is the unsuspecting star of BLEACH, a reality/supernatural television program which is broadcast live around the clock and across the globe. His entire life has taken place within a giant dome, fashioned to create the town of Karakura, and equipped with thousands of cameras to monitor all aspects of Ichigo's life. All of Karakura town residents are actors, either acting out a script or repeating lines fed to them by the show's creator and executive producer — Tite Kubo — who seeks to capture Ichigo's real emotion and human behavior. But everything changes when Ichigo meets Kuchiki Rukia and falling for the petite 'shinigami' was not included on Kubo's plan.

Rating: T — minor curses and suggestive contents.

Genre: Romance, drama, humor

* * *

"You like him then?"

Rukia spits out the water she's drinking and stared wide eyes at her mom who was smirking at her. "No I don't!"

"Ehh.." Still smirking, Hisana poked her daughter's side in a playful manner. "You sound concerned about his life."

Huffing, Rukia moved away. "I was just stating a fact. I mean look at him." She said pointing towards the TV where the main character was standing on his window and gazes at nowhere. Her eyes softened when the camera zooms on the guy's melancholic face. "Can't you see how lonely he is?"

Hisana glances at the TV then back at her daughter. "Well, maybe but—

"Who's lonely?" A voice came from behind, making them turn around.

"Welcome home darling." Hisana went to her husband, taking up his coat and gave him a peck on the lips. "How's work?"

Byakuya Kuchiki — Rukia's father — leans in and kisses his wife back. "Same as always."

"Hey Dad,"

"Rukia there's something I want to talk to you about."

Her smile faltered at the seriousness of her father's voice. "About what?"

Byakuya gave her his full attention. "Your future."

. . .

"Are you ready?"

Rukia groaned. "Do I have a choice?"

"Rukia."

Her eyes flew to his father's serious expression and she chose to shut up this time. She doesn't want to piss him off, especially not at work.

Rukia was standing in a room where a hundred or more tv screens all around her. This is the main room of the building where her father was working as an executive editor and one of the producers as well.

And she was here by request of her father that the creator of BLEACH —- that is, her father's boss had wanted to meet her in person. She was curious as to why such an important man would want to meet her but when she finally knew the answers, Rukia instantly regretted she came along. And that was last week.

They already have her costume ready, they explained to her how everything worked inside the dome, even the time and year are different there. And how to communicate with the only use of a very tiny microphone, hidden behind her molar and an earpiece. That when the time comes, she has to make her own words, they call AdLib.

Yes, Rukia has been chosen for an important role in BLEACH. It might sound unbelievable, but she's already here, in the building's main studio where thousands of TV screens around her, monitoring the life of a certain orange haired guy — she hated the most. She's wearing a black kimono, a costume made just for her and holding a fake sword.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Welcome my dear."

A man in a black suit, wearing headphones with a tiny mic attached to it came to her, arms wide as he spoke.

Rukia took a step forward, and gave a man a polite smile. "Happy to be here ... Sir.."

"Good, good." The man smiled. "Thank you Byakuya for letting Rukia be a part of Bleach."

"Don't mention it Mr. Kubo." Byakuya glances at her daughter. "You're doing everything you can to make the show better I think its time for me to do my job."

Rukia seethes. By using me? She thought.

Kubo laughed. "Oh, don't worry you've already done enough." He takes Rukia's hands. "As for you little lady, I'm gonna make you famous "

Rukia almost glared, but just smiled while her other fist is tightly clenched. I don't wanna be famous!

Her thoughts are cut off when a man monitoring one of the cameras spoke.

"Sir. Ichigo has left the school building and now on his way home."

"Understood." Kubo said, then turns to them. "Rukia, remember what we told you, what we teach you about the character you're playing."

She nodded slowly. "I remember it all sir."

"You really are your father's daughter, very intelligent. You must be proud Byakuya."

"I am."

For the first time in weeks Rukia smiled. Okay, if doing this role makes her father happy then she'll do it. Kubo excused himself and went back to his staff, sitting in a chair in front of the huge TV screen in the room. He turned something in his headphone and pulls the mic closer to his mouth. Then he began talking.

Rukia watched closely.

Kubo: Ichigo is almost around the corner guys get ready.

Guy on screen: Okay sensei! We're good to go!

Kubo: Remember your characters. No mistake.

Guy2: Aye captain.

Kubo: Ichigo is approaching, in 3, 2, 1 Action!

. . . . .

Ichigo turned in an alley, its a shortcut he often use on his way home. Man, he has to get there faster, Yuzu always wanted to have dinner together. He stopped still when he saw the vase with flowers he brought yesterday was knocked over and broken.

What happened here?

Then he saw some guys laughing, not far away from his broken vase. He clenched his fist.

[ Kubo: (talking to the guys on screen through their tiny earpiece.) Act natural. Pretend you don't see him. Be prepared for his reaction.]

Guy1: (whispers) yes sen— ah!

Guy2: What the?!

Guy3: Yama-san.. Y-you okay?

Guy4: (squeals like a lady, catches himself then clears throat) I mean, ahhh! (Says in a manly voice).

Ichigo had kicked the first guy from behind. Leaving him unconscious on the ground with a nose bleed.

Ichigo: Get away from here you bastards!

[Kubo: be angry at him for hurting your friend.]

Guy3: (glares as he points to Ichigo accusingly) You suddenly appear and kick over Yama-san and you want us to leave?!

Guy2: Y-yeah! (doing his best to look braver) You wanna die?! Huh!

Ichigo closes his eyes and stayed silent for a minute.

Guy4: Say something you!

Guy3: You ..uhnn orange hair freak hahaha! (awkward laugh)

A vein popped up Ichigo's forehead.

Guy2: You better listen you little shi—

(sound of a body hitting the ground) Ichigo just kicked the guy's face.

Guy4: (sweatdrops) toshi-san's down.

Guy3: (whispers on mic) sensei, you didn't tell us he's violent.

[ Kubo: Relax (snickers) I'll pay you for the damage, if he wants to beat you into a pulp, let him. I wanna see his face when he does that. ]

Guy4: (gulps) oh man, after this scene I'm retiring.

Ichigo: what are you whispering about?!

Guy3&4: Nothing!

Ichigo: All you guys look over there! (points to broken vase) Question 1! You over there, stinky looking one!

Guy3: (points to self) stinky looking? (looks offended)

Ichigo: what the heck can that be?!

Guy3: (nervous chuckle) well, uhmm, an offering to the kid who died here recently...

Ichigo: (another kick on the face and the guy went flying away) Great answer!

Guy4: (eyes wide in shock, mouth hung open) mit-san! no!

Guy3: (on the ground, nose bleeding) Kubo sensei, I quit. (he whispers as he pass out cold)

Ichigo: question 2! (stares deadly at the last guy) why is the vase knocked over?!

Guy4: (stutters) ttthat's because we knocked it over while skateboarding..

Ichigo: I see.

Guy4: (squeaks then whispers on mic) sensei he won't kill me right?

[Kubo: (deadpans) Nah, just stay focus.]

Ichigo: Then shouldn't you apologize to her! (points at little girl, who has a bloody face, standing behind him.)

[Kubo: Scream! It's a ghost! (Signals to the sound effects team) Cue eerie music!]

Guy4: (stares at the girl in a minute then screams in a high pitched voice then pretends to pass out)

Ichigo: (calmly turns to the little ghost) sorry about using you that way.

Ghost girl: It's okay, I have to cooperate at least this much.

Ichigo: well then, bye. I'll bring you new flowers soon.

Ghost girl: (smiles) OK. Thanks mister. Now I can spend my time quietly.

Ichigo: (waves as he walks away) you're welcome, hurry up and go to heaven.

[Kubo: Good job lily..]

Lily: (blushes) thank you sensei..

Guy4: How about me sensei?

[ Kubo: Well, it doesn't matter what you do. (Yawns) You're just an extra anyway including those guys. ]

Guy4: (grabs hair in shock) We're just an extra?! How come nobody told us! (drops on his knees) mit-san! You got beat up for nothing! We're never gonna be famous!

[ Kubo: oh you'll be famous, as the guy who got his ass kicked by Ichigo. You'll lose your dignity but at least you're famous right? (Chuckles) I'll pay you more. ]

Guy4: (cries dramatically) No!

. . . . .

Rukia's eyes widen in disbelief after what she just watch."I'm backing out."

Byakuya turned to look at his daughter's face, it was pale white. "What do you mean?"

"Dad, come on. You can't let me be part of this show, I mean look at him, he just kicked three guys out cold! He's aggressive! Not to mention the character I'm playing has to live with him for two months. Don't you feel any kind of fear for my life?"

Byakuya sighed. "Don't be over dramatic Rukia."

"Don't worry Rukia-chan." Kubo went over to them and obviously heard their conversation. "Ichigo is a nice guy despite appearances. Trust me, I know him since he was a toddler. He would never hurt a pretty girl like you."

Rukia glances back at the screen, showing the three guys being picked up by the medic team.

A cold shudder went up her spine. "I hope you're right."

* * *

A/N: I'm not good at explainin' stuff. Most scene are from the manga with a twist.

Amethyst hazel:

Ya think? XD I'm still thinking about the ending.

Rellav:

Tnx. Glad u luv the idea too.

RukiYuki:

You reviewed again, awesome!

Kyria21:

Tnx for stopping by. Just writing this out of boredom, lols.

Questions? Requests? Suggestions? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review.


End file.
